borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(360) Looking for Hottest Bitch plus other
I'm an avid Hyperion fan looking for the best 2X Crimson Bitch I can find. My current Bitch is an HX 230G Crimson Bitch with 172X2 dmg, 91.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 4.3 Zoom and 43 clip (boo-hoo). If you can do better, please contact me, either here or gamertag Firefly 19. I'm also looking for really nice Firehawks, Unforgivens, Skullmashers, Wilcats (preferabley elemental), Penetrators (preferabley elemental or very high damage), Chimeras (very high damage--I question the legitimacy of my current one), and Invader pistols (elemental very much prefered). I have these weapons that I have found and are 100% legit (along with many, many other weapons that have been traded for or duped, which I cannot verify for sure): HX 2 Steel Anarchy lv. 61, 204 X 4 dmg, 27.0 acc, 13.8 rof, 42 clip (err...) 3.9 zoom AX300 C Pestilent Defiler lv 60, 1122 dmg, 96.7 acc, 1.9 rof, 2 shot 4.2 zoom, 4 X CORROSIVE $9999999 HX 5400 Desert Wildcat lv 61, 204 dmg, 47.5 acc, 12.5 rof, 70 shot 4.3 zoom $9999999 PPZ570.3 Liquid Orion lv 60, 913 dmg, 96.2 acc, 2.7 rof, 16 shot usure of zoom as the text is to low, 4 X SHOCK PPZ7 U Liquid Penetrator lv 59, 500 dmg, 94.3 acc, 4.9 rof, 10 shot 2.4 zoom, 2 X SHOCK PPZD Desert Penetrator lv 58, 509 dmg, 94.3 acc, 4.3 rof, 8 shot 2.4 zoom, 2 X FIRE HX 440 G Crimson Stinger lv 59, 172 X 2 dmg, 91.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 69 shot 3.9 Zoom (this thing is sweet) HRDS Steel Violator lv 58, 123 X 4 dmg, 65.0 acc, 9.0 rof, 21 shot 4.1 Zoom DVL490 Pearl Cyclops lv 58, 1085 dmg, 98.6 acc, 0.5 rof, 3 shot 3.2 zoom I have many other weapons, this is just a kind of sampling of what I have and that I have found myself. I also have a very nice Pestilent Crux, not the 182 construct either, several nice elemental stingers, some more snipers, etc. I'm a good fella who just loves this damn game, maybe a little too much. Sincere thanks, Firefly 19 20:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Your double bitch is real close to max stats. The max damage is 179x2 with that fire rate. Hellz Lips 21:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Fantastic! Now I just need to find one with a higher clip. My Crimson Stinger (listed above) is awesome too, but it doesn't feel like a Bitch to me--Bitches have that certain something, if you know what I mean. Also, to all persons wanting any of the weapons listed, or anything else, just drop me a line, and I'll see if I have it--all dupes will be considered (even if you don't have anything in particular that I want) because I think everyone who loves this game needs nice guns (especially me ;)). Firefly 19 00:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Wish I'd seen this when we traded the other night - I can get you essentially everything you want. 17:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Fantastic Skeve--I'm hoping to catch you on again anyway to farm and hang out and to show you the rest of my inventories in case you see anything neat that you'd like duped also. We we certainly hook up again.Firefly 19 19:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC)